10 years later Brittana
by rainbowslushie
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic no estilo dez anos depois. One-shot.


Respirei fundo e parei o carro em frente à casa rosa-bebê. De longe, ouvi o barulho de música tocando e pude ver a silhueta de duas menininhas dançando, a maior com mais maestria que a pequenina. Pude ver, pelo retrovisor, um sorriso aparecer em meus lábios, tão grande que mal cabia em meu rosto. Aquela era a minha rotina fazia tanto tempo...

Eu e Brittany casamo-nos faz dez anos, praticamente assim que terminamos o colegial. Chega a ser engraçado usar essa palavra "casamo-nos". Nós duas trocamos nossa vida de loucas apaixonadas por uma carreira sólida, e logo pudemos comprar nossa casa e construir uma pequena família. Nina* nasceu menos de dois anos depois de nosso casamento, uma linda menininha de olhos azuis, idêntica à Brit. Até a carinha de boba que ela tinha era visível na nossa primogênita. Foi uma inseminação artificial muito bem sucedida. Se não fosse, dane-se, eu a amaria do mesmo jeito. E provavelmente não consigo amá-la mais do que amo agora.

Desci do carro, trancando a porta com força. Nosso bairro sempre fora tranqüilo, mas nunca se sabe. Abri a porta – que já estava destrancada – e vi dois pequenos vultos vermelho-e-branco correndo pra cima de mim.

— Mami! – Nina gritou, agarrando-me com força. Ela não era muito grande para sua idade, mas era pesadinha, o que me fez perder um oitavo do meu equilíbrio.

— Olha o que a mamãe nos deu! – Julie, nossa outra menina, mostrou a roupa que as duas vestiam, um uniforme de líder de torcida vermelho, branco e preto com um WMHS escrito bem no meio.

Julie nasceu um ano e meio após Nina. Era um tanto mais morena – afinal, era a minha filha, para todos os casos – e tinha os olhos idênticos aos meus. Britt brincava que ela era uma mini-Santana, porque, além da aparência ela também tinha um humor bem parecido como o meu. Eu sempre respondo que "os modos de Lima Heights passam de geração em geração". Julie fora outra inseminação que dera certo. As duas eram meus orgulhos. Nina cantava muito bem, mas dançava como ninguém. Desde quando ela estava na barriga da Britt ela amava música. Movia-se sempre que alguém cantava perto dela (O que fez Berry encher o nosso saco por cinco longos meses). Julie também dançava, mas gostava mais de cantar. Exatamente como eu e minha esposa.

Fiz o maior esforço para levantar as duas ao mesmo tempo. Ambas me abraçaram com força, mas com carinho. Agora sim, eu estava **realmente** em casa.

— Vocês... Estão tão _hermosas_. Britt-Britt, tirou fotos?

Ela sacou a máquina, lançando-me um sorriso. Britt se aproximou e eu depositei um beijo em sua testa.

— O cartão de memória está lotado.

— Temos que mandar isso para a Quinn.

— Amanhã é nosso primeiro dia de aula, mami. – Nina comentou, os olhinhos azuis brilhando de excitação.

— Eu estou lembrada, amor. Vai estudar bastante pra não ser como a mamãe?

— EI! – Brit gritou e nós todas rimos.

— E Rachelzel* foi feliz para sempre com a princesa Quinnie e um musical na Broadway. Fim.

Olhei para as minhas duas florzinhas. Ambas dormiam profundamente. Era até possível ver as suas mantas subindo e descendo, a respiração compassada. Julie tinha o dedão na boca e Nina dormia com seu gatinho de pelúcia – Lord Tubbington II. Britt estava sentada ao meu lado, a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro, quase dormindo também. Movi-o devagarzinho, chamando-lhe a atenção e fiz sinal para ela fazer silêncio. Ambas nos levantamos e beijamos as testas de nossas meninas bem de leve, o que foi o suficiente para Nina acordar, mas não o percebemos imediatamente. Fomos em direção a porta, pé-ante-pé, até que ouvimos uma vozinha sonolenta se fazer presente.

— Mami... Mamãe...

Eu e Brittany trocamos um olhar confuso e nos viramos. Nina ainda estava de olhos fechados. Não despertara completamente.

— Amo vocês.

E voltou a dormir. Senti a ardência das lágrimas segundos depois, mas sequei-as antes que elas ousassem cair. Apaguei a luz e saímos dali.

— ...Ás vezes não consigo acreditar em como nossa vida é perfeita. – Britt sussurrou pra mim e eu assenti com a cabeça.

— E pode ficar ainda melhor – lancei-lhe um olhar malicioso e ela entendeu logo, dando a volta por mim.

— Ah, não, Santana. Eu estou muito cansada hoje. As meninas me esgotaram e eu-

Agarrei sua cintura antes que pudesse fugir, virando-a a para mim e encarando os enormes lhos azuis pelos quais eu me apaixonara.

— Cala a boca. A noite ainda é uma criança. E é a **minha** vez de aproveitar a **minha** mulher.

* Nina = Piada interna com a minha melhor amiga. É meio que uma homenagem pra ela, também ;)

*Rachelzel = Trocadilho péssimo com Rachel e Rapunzel


End file.
